


Always Around

by Collidingtheskies



Category: Dean Ambrose - Fandom, Seth Rollins - Fandom, The Shield, WWE, ambrollins - Fandom, seth rollins/dean ambrose - Fandom
Genre: M/M, roman reigns kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Collidingtheskies/pseuds/Collidingtheskies
Summary: "The late night conversations, the screaming matches, the weeks of silence, the drunken phone calls and the nights where they couldn't get close enough to each other."
Dean was always around for Seth, even after Clash of Champions.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at writing in match action, like different moves and explaining so that's why that bit is so short. 
> 
> Also Seth's injury wasn't that bad in real life *I know* I just like a bit of drama lol

Dean stared blankly at the screen on the wall. Why was he here? He didn’t have to be here; he could have just as easily taken the night off. He was here to see the Raw pay-per-view, he told himself. It had nothing to do with the main event, or at least that was what he had been trying to convince himself all night. After all, he didn’t have anything to do with the man, who in a couple of minutes would be marching out on to the screen. Much like their on-screen storylines they were nothing to each other – not anymore. 

His attention was grabbed at the familiar music began to play. He knew that music all too well. His heart began to race a bit and he wanted to punch himself in the face for letting his emotions get the better of him. Dean watched his name up in lights, he had known for years that was where it was meant to be. He’d had doubts about himself over the years, but Seth was meant for something big. Dean would have maybe told Seth that if he wasn’t already sure Seth knew it himself. 

If this was just any old match he would have bet everything he had on Seth winning. He had it in the bag. Dean didn’t care to admit it, but he had been keeping track of the things he was doing over in Raw. It was the perfect angle. And Dean was beginning to see a familiar look in Seth’s eyes, something he hadn’t seen for a while now.   
It made his stomach twist a bit, because so much had happened since the last time he seen Seth like this. Since he had seen that look in his eyes. He was a different person now, practically unrecognisable from when he was in developmental – back where they met. It was a determined look. Similar to the one he still wore, however, it was the determination to fight his way to the top. Rather than lie and cheat and claw his way there. 

The innocence was gone now however. The innocent Seth Rollins from FCW who thought that he could get to the top simply by being a good guy and a brilliant wrestler. That innocence was stripped away the moment The Authority came on the scene. 

Not that he would ever admit but he wished he had been able to stop it happening. He wished that he would have noticed Seth falling through the cracks, but he was just too damn busy with his title and the conflict between him and Roman at the time. Admittedly, Dean had just gotten a bit too big for his boots. Seth had a colder look about him now, between the fake smiles and the confident speeches. 

The match was underway and Seth definitely had the advantage. He was pulling out moves Dean hadn’t seen for a while. He was fighting like himself again, not like Triple H or anyone else. Dean squirmed on his seat, he knew how easily it was for the match to change. One small slip up and Kevin Owens could be the one in control.  
The room Dean sat in had a few other people in it, he’d seen Roman briefly and New Day were sitting behind him. And he was pretty sure Sasha Banks was about somewhere too. But truthfully, the President could have walked in and Dean wouldn’t have looked twice he was so into the match in front of him. 

He began picking and biting at his nails, one of his worst habits when nervous or bored. His fingers were covered in cuts and his nails were bitten down extremely short. Dean watched as Owens delivered a “gutbuster”, and then later followed it with a “frogsplash”. He watched Seth kick out, releasing a long breath.

Dean felt a presence next to him, he looked to the right to see Roman sitting beside him. The smell of shower gel and aftershave filled his nose, Roman was clearly just back from his locker room. Dean began shaking his leg, he didn’t like what was he seeing. 

“He’s really hurt, isn’t he?” Roman asked.

“I think so.” Dean replied. 

Roman was maybe the only person to understand even a fraction of the confusing and conflicting feelings Dean felt for Seth. After all, they were close as well – maybe not as close – but Roman still got screwed over just as Dean did. The difference being, Dean made stupid decision after stupid decision when it came to Seth. They had been on and off more times than he could remember. The late night conversations, the screaming matches, the weeks of silence, the drunken phone calls and the nights where they couldn’t get close enough to each other. Roman had just cut him off completely. 

Kevin Owens was always somewhat of a dirty fighter; it was his character after all. Some call him strategic, Dean just called him a dick. He targeted Seth’s knee, he targeted his back and worst of all his ribs. Dean wanted to look away but he just couldn’t, not after seeing Seth clutching at his ribs. Part of him was hoping it was all an act, there were few better than Seth at faking injury on stage – it was part of his job. 

As the match got closer and closer to the end, the room began to fill with more people. It was the main event and people were gathering to see the outcome. Dean blocked the chatter out and was just focusing on the screen in front of him. In his head just praying Seth could hold on a bit longer. But with every offensive move by Owens, Dean cringed. The room was in uproar as the crowd counted past ten while Seth pinned Owens. But Dean was just hoping Seth could make it out without any serious damage.

The match ended unfairly, it wasn’t a surprise to anyone. Owens sauntered up the ramp with his so-called best friend Jericho, waving his belt like it was a cheerleader’s pom-pom. Seth was left in the middle of the ring, panting. The crowd rose to their feet and were chanting “Rollins”. That was something Dean hadn’t seen or heard for a while. 

It wasn’t until Seth headed to the ramp himself, Dean noticed something was seriously wrong. He was still panting, which wasn’t normal. Seth was one of the fittest guys on the show. The way he carried himself wasn’t normal, the façade of ‘Seth Rollins’ was gone. He was slow, taking his time getting out of the ring. Not to mention waving off any officials who tried to help him. 

“I need to go.” Dean suddenly said, getting up and darting past Roman. 

Dean headed straight for the wing of the building connected to the ramp and the ring. He got there just in time to see Seth coming in. He used his hand on the wall to steady himself. Seth was taking quick but shallow breaths and his face was in clear distress. 

There was no time to think, no time to ponder whether this is okay since they haven’t spoken since their last dark match against each other. Dean didn’t care if they ended up in an argument after they went backstage, and the last time he had seen him was when he had slammed the door behind him. 

He reached him quickly, using one arm around his waist to support the other man’s weight. Seth fell into him slightly. They walked a few steps before Seth crumpled to the ground, sliding down against the wall. 

“Hey, you okay?” Dean asked, using one hand to lift his chin up so he could look at him. 

“What, are you, doing here?” Seth said between breathes. 

Dean was busy brainstorming an answer, that wasn’t ‘I missed you and I needed to see your match’ when Seth let out another large breath, clutching at his ribs. 

“Is it your ribs?” Dean questioned. 

The whole thing was happening so quickly, Dean’s head was spinning, he didn’t know what to do. But what he did know was that Seth’s face turning rapidly red was not an ideal thing. 

Seth nodded in return. 

“I need a medic!” Dean shouted. 

Next thing he knew he was swarmed by a medic and two officials, as well as those who were already in the hall peering over to see what was happening. 

Before he knew it, Seth was being escorted down the hall by two officials with the medic in tow. Dean didn’t follow, he knew Seth hated people seeing him like this – even Dean. It was part of the reason things were so on and off with him while he was out with his leg injury. Seth hated pity and he hated being taken care of. He was too damn stubborn for his own good. 

Dean hung around for a bit, more for his own piece of mind. He didn’t even need to see Seth, he just needed to know he was okay and it wasn’t anything serious. He was sipping at a coffee he had gotten from the vending machine when the door leading to medical opened. 

A few officials wandered out first, followed by a much calmer looking Seth. He was still gingerly holding his ribs, but there was no gasping anymore. Dean made eye contact with Seth, who seemed genuinely surprised he was still here. He didn’t even give him a chance to ask if he was okay.   
“It’s my ribs,” He said awkwardly, “Going to get an x-ray done.” 

He gestured towards the officials who were standing looking at him. Dean nodded in reply. Seth walked behind the officials, pulling up the hood of his hoodie over his head. 

“Seth?” Dean said. 

Seth turned around at the sound of his voice. 

“You’ll be okay. You’re like freakin’ super human.” Dean chucked. 

“Thanks.” Seth said, returning the smile. 

Seth squeezed Dean’s hand, the one that wasn’t holding the coffee. And then he was off, just a small figure at the other end of the corridor. Dean didn’t expect that Seth would text him and let him know. It wasn’t out of rudeness, probably out of pride over his injury. And maybe even thinking that Dean just didn’t care. He would probably hear tonight over the sports news blogs. Then they would continue acting like they didn’t care about one another. Dean wondered would they ever get their shit together? Probably not in the near future.


End file.
